Who is Dogseye?
by WhiteDeath
Summary: A new, and highly formidable character enters upon the Dead Moon Circus. And he's looking for...love! What else? Much YAOI, much strangeness, as usual. R+R!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
It was another dark, gloomy night at the Dead Moon Bar. It was often wondered whether this particular bar was created just for the Amazon Trio, because they always appeared to be the only ones in it, or whether they where the only ones that showed up. Or maybe they showed up after hours...there never appeared to be any bartender or customers there when they inhabited it. Either way, they were once again the only patrons to the bar, and they were once again drinking their little hearts out. Fisheye was feeling particularly estranged as he was sipping vodka, and it was apparent that the other two had been harassing him again about his preference to men. Tigereye was once again boasting his own ego and scoring record with women, and Hawkeye was interjecting with sarcastic commentaries of his re-appearing failure. Fisheye just sat, and glowered. It was bad enough he was always considered a female by those who didn't know him, but to be teased and taunted about it didn't help either.   
"Ok, ok. I think it's about time we picked our next victim..." proclaimed Hawkeye, who was getting tired of hearing Tigereye's women stories.   
"Do we have to? Ugh. Alright. Who's turn is it?" questioned Tigereye, annoyed that they once again had to go out and actually /do/ something.   
"I don't know..." yawned Hawkeye. "Fishy can do it."  
Fisheye glared at Hawkeye, who didn't appear to notice at all.  
"Can we do this in the morning?" Fisheye mumbled, sucking on the straw in his drink.  
One of the trio was about to answer, but the answer came for them. The voice responding was deep, and somewhat husky, and it was coming from the shadows, on the way right side of the bar. The only thing that could be seen was a furry-like hand, clasping a martini glass delicately.   
"I think you ought to do it. Since that's your mission, and all." The unseen figure commented in response, a bit sardonically.   
A snake slithered out of the shadows where the figure sat in almost total darkness, making it's way towards Tigereye, who was closest.   
"Oh, how quaint. A snake. And who the hell are you? Why are you listening in on us? This is a private conversation, y'know. Not to mention a private bar. Dead Moon Circus people /only/." Spat Tigereye, looking at the snake with a deathglare.   
The snake stopped, and took it's course back to it's shadowed master, who chuckled darkly from where he was hidden. The figure seemed to move, and soon stepped out of the shadows with a simple introduction.  
"You may call me Dogseye." He stated, "And you may call the friendly reptile that came out to greet you Slyther. I have plenty more where he came from."  
The trio observed the figure with surprise. A new member of their troop? But this cannot be! Well, he certainly looked like them. With all the bad fashion each of them wore, Dogseye looked like he would fit in perfectly. His hair was black as night, with a small sheen to it, and it frayed backward like someone had taken an electric shock to it. This left the black gem on his forehead visible, as were his ears, which were long and pointy like the rest of the three. He was slim and wore all black, his tube top and leggings, and the only thing that was colored differently was the slightly darkened lavender loincloth that draped over his spandex covered crotch and rear. He wore huge, thin gold loop earrings and around his neck was a studded choker with a metal snake pointing downwards in the middle. He gave a friendly smirk to the trio, and adjusted the albino ball python around his neck.   
"Oh great. We need another member like another hole in the head." Groaned Hawkeye.   
"You said it. This guy is creepy. And he's got a snake with him..." agreed Tigereye.  
Fisheye didn't say anything. He was staring at Dogseye and the python. He bit his lower lip, and was terrified of what the newcomer would think of him.  
"Like I said. I'm Dogseye, and I'm here to help. I'm resident snake charmer to the Circus, in case you haven't guessed already." Repeated Dogseye, and slid into the seat between Fisheye and his companions, allowing the snake to slither off along the bar, where it curled up next to Fisheye's drink, and settled, tongue flickering.   
"Well, at least we'll have someone else to share the work around here." Sighed Hawkeye. "We were just discussing our next victim."   
Tigereye nodded, leaning in a bit to address Dogseye.   
"And we were just discussing who's /turn/ it was to get that victim. How about you prove your worth?" he smirked, folding his arms. "Who would you pick?"  
Dogseye looked over at the cards, squinting a little, ignoring the smirk on Tigereye's face.  
"Well, lets see. All women, all single, all relatively pretty. Bor-ing. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." He shrugged, and yanked out a card from the bottom, holding it up. "Now /this/ is what I'm talkin' about."   
Tigereye, Hawkeye and Fisheye leaned in to get a closer look. On the card was a handsome young teenager, around the age of 17 to 19, it was hard to say from the picture. He had long blue hair, and a winning smile.   
"Oh /great/. Another boy meets boy..." grumped Hawkeye, shrugging and losing interest.   
"Exactly. I'm going to get that Pegasus from him...I find him rather...delicious looking." Dogseye gave a vicious smile, and the snake next to Fisheye flickered its tongue.   
"Wait just a darn second..." said Fisheye, looking over. "That's my highschool picture!" he wailed, snatching it. "How'd that get in there?" he whimpered, glaring at Hawkeye and Tigereye.  
"No clue, Fishy." Smiled Tigereye slyly. "No clue at all."  
Dogseye, however, looked quite brightened by the fact that he'd found it. He turned to Fisheye lazily, and rested his hand upon his cheek, smiling cutely.  
"Hey, you were quite a looker in highschool..." he started.  
"Too bad he doesn't look like that /now/." Interjected Hawkeye, smirking to himself.  
Fisheye grumped, and stuffed the picture into his outfit.   
"Oh shut up. I'm so sick of being teased by you people. You get laid every few, oh, seconds. Do you /know/ how hard it is for someone like me?" he accused, voice cracking as he slid off his stool and stalked out, giving one last glare before leaving.   
"Poor guy." Tsked Dogseye. "Slyther...do be a dear and follow him?"   
The snake uncoiled itself and slithered on out the door at its master's command, the pale large bulky snake moving with unbelievable agility and grace as it exited like a shadow.   
"Why'd you send a snake to follow him? Why follow him at all? He's just a whining little arse." Sneered Tigereye, finishing off his drink. "Well, I'm off. Coming, Hawkeye?"   
Hawkeye nodded vigorously at Tigereye, and they exited. Hawkeye turned to look at Dogseye as he left.  
"Good luck, Dog." He murmured to the other, before slipping out the door.   
Dogseye smiled a little to himself. The sexual tension between all three of them was agonizing. The conditions couldn't be better.  
The black haired boy slipped out himself, finally, when his snake returned. He took his beloved reptile and went out to find that darling blue haired one. Fisheye, was it? Well, this snake charmer wasn't here to just charm snakes...  
  
A piercing scream echoed through the circus tent as Dogseye came in, and he looked about for it's source. It was Hawkeye, and he was staring up at the monstrous snake that was coiled in the middle of the ring, looking nonplussed at being noticed. It was the biggest, most enormous snake that had ever graced Hawkeye's vision, and he was terrified, bolted to the floor in fear. But the snake wasn't even interested in the red haired one...it's left eye reached the top of the tightrope, which reached a little more than half the tent's height, and from there it spotted it's master. The huge head darted out and Hawkeye was sure that Dogseye was a goner, but the snake merely nuzzled it's enormous maw against the human's chest, who patted the reptile's nose softly.  
"Oh, I'm happy to see you too, Godzilla." Smiled Dogseye.   
His hands were as large as the snake's unblinking eyes, and that seriously worried Hawkeye.  
"Uh, that's your snake?" he questioned, stunned.  
"One of them. He's my absolute biggest...I call 'em Godzilla because he's so absolutely enormous." Smirked Dogseye, straddling the snake's neck as it uncoiled its huge form.  
"How'd he get to be that big?" swallowed Hawkeye. "No normal snake is /ever/ that big..."  
Godzilla turned towards the flap leading to the rooms, and Dogseye called back to Hawkeye from atop the reptile.  
"Really big mice!"   
And then the enormous snake and the black haired boy were gone with one thrust of the reptile's enormous body.   
Through the tent flap, they headed first for their own room, so he could leave Godzilla there. His other snakes were lounging about inside the huge pit of a room, curled up on the warm, sandy floor. The place was illuminated in a soft blue glow, coming from the heat-lamps that kept the room warm enough for the snakes. It was decorated like some magical blue forest, with darkened branches and moss sticking out of random areas, and a small heated pool for bathing in, and a small room off to the side with a toilet and sink inside that was shut. Dogseye had over 14 normal snakes, and then he had Godzilla as well...so if you were to walk in at any point you'd see the reptiles all over the place.   
"Be a good boy and take a little rest, Godzilla. Your charmer has...well...a little charming to do." He giggled, a slightly creepy sound, and twirled in the mirror. "That ugly man thing, what's his name? Zorzite, or something? Well, him...he didn't quite realize how conniving mutts are. Had no clue of what he created when he created /me/." He boasted, smirking at his reflection, which revealed trademark canines. Flipping back his mass of hair, he idly waved his paw at the reptiles.  
"Oh, and try not to cause trouble when I'm gone. Liiiike...don't you /dare/ go after Hawkeye..." he giggled again, and shrugged. "Oh what the heck, party like animals, boys."  
  
Alone in his room, Fisheye was curled up in his bed, room damp and fishy-smelling. But that's the way it always was...in fact, Hawkeye and Tigereye refused to step foot in Fisheye's room, number one because they wouldn't have a reason to be in there anyway, and number two because...well, like, total ew. A single tear ran down Fisheye's face, a result of the constant misery of being alone, and he clutched at the sheets, tugging them further up along his body, as if he were hiding from something. He nearly jumped right out /of/ the bed, when he felt something crawling up his leg, but he settled for a loud squeal and a scramble of movement as he sat straight up, looking for the cause of it. If it was a bug...he'd have to get Hawkeye in here to kill it. Fisheye /hated/ bugs, and cats...and Hawkeye too, now that he thought about it. Maybe he wouldn't get Hawkeye in here to kill it...he'd only complain about the smell and Fisheye's current state of undress.   
But it wasn't a bug. It was that silly weird looking snake...Fisheye sighed in relief, and let the sheets drop from his hands.  
"Oh, it's only /you/..." he addressed the snake. "Where'd you get the idea of crawling up people's beds like that?" he smirked, knowing it wouldn't answer.  
The snake flickered its tongue out at Fisheye, before resuming its slow crawl closer, as its journey had been interrupted before.   
Fisheye merely watched it, placing his arm out to gently stroke the snake's head with a finger.  
"Well..." he mumbled, "At least I'm not alone. What did that guy call you? Snakie, or something?"   
"I call him Slyther..." came a smooth, eerie voice from the doorframe. "Because that's what he does. He slithers."   
Fisheye gave a start, and re-clutched the bed sheets to his form, giving the intruder a mildly insulted look.  
"Hey! Who said you could come in here, anyway?" he shot defensively.  
Dogseye slowly took two un-hurried steps into the room.  
"The door..." he pointed behind him, responding in a lazy tone. "...was open."  
Fisheye huffed a little, still defensive...no one was allowed in here! Because...well, they might make fun of him. And he wasn't in the mood.  
"So you just decided to waltz in here?! Don't you have better things to do, anyhow?" frowned Fisheye, but he faltered a little.  
"What, like talk to the snakes?" responded Dogseye with a small smirk. "Besides, what's the matter? Do I have cooties or something?"   
Fisheye's glare was cast hastily to the bed, where it took on the much sadder tone of before.  
"No..." he sighed a little. "I'm supposed to be the one with the cooties, I guess. Not used to anyone actually wanting to come into my room, so..."  
Dogseye raised his brows, and meandered over slowly towards the bedside.  
"Well, people don't want to come into /my/ room. It's full of snakes!" he nodded, tone informant. "Besides, it's really damp in there, and then /I/ get damp, and since I was created from a dog..." he shrugged. "I smell like a slightly wet one. And it isn't pleasant."  
Fisheye just winced at the mention of 'smell', and drew the covers up further.   
"Does it smell in here to you?" he asked, painfully, preparing himself for the insult that was sure to follow.  
But it wasn't going to come.  
"No, not of anything bad. It smells like you, and it's a rather nice smell, if you ask me." Dogseye smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you can even call it a 'smell' at all. More like..." his smile widened into a pleasant, sneaky little grin. "...an 'aroma'."  
Fisheye was stunned, and a small hue of rose spread across his cheekbones. His grip on the sheets loosened again, now to fidget with them shyly.  
"R-really...?" he murmured. "Because...usually...well..."  
And the whole story about how Hawkeye and Tigereye constantly teased him, mocked him and maraudered him with insults came spilling out. By the end of it, he was sobbing onto Dogseye's chest, which, to say the least, only made him more gleeful.  
"This is going to be sooooo easy...," he thought to himself. "Only a mutt would get it. Hell, all of them could use a good group orgy...especially this kid. Dogs in Heaven he's an emotional one..."  
But outwardly, Dogseye just smiled reassuringly and gently stroked Fisheye's long blue hair, which had come loose.  
"No need to get so upset..." he murmured. "I wouldn't have thought any of that about you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dogseye meets Darien

Serena finished pegging the last of the flyers onto the last telephone pole.   
"Daaaaaarien," she whined to her boyfriend. "I'm finished. Can we eat /now/?"  
Darien winced a little, and chuckled good humouredly.  
"Sure Serena. Thanks for helping me with these flyers."  
Serena beamed.  
"Anything for the best boyfriend in the whole universe!"   
Darien sweatdropped, and looked a little nervous.  
"Eh heh. Well, I just hope he's found. I miss him terribly. I wonder where he could've possibly run off to."  
Serena shrugged, and smiled a little.  
"Uh..." she guessed dumbly. "The doggie playground?"  
Darien shook his head, sighing a little, missing the absolute stupidness of his girlfriend's reply.  
"I don't think so. He was a cute little dog, too. He'd only been with me a few weeks, before he disappeared from the apartment. I wonder where he'd go...I fed him, I pet him, I played with him, he was a good mutt..."   
Serena turned serious for a moment.  
"Wow, you really cared for that dog, huh Darien?"   
Darien nodded sullenly.  
"Yeah. It's like loosing a really good friend. I dreamed of us becoming real close pals."  
  
The next morning (or what appeared to be morning, you could never tell at the Dead Moon Circus) the foursome gathered once more at the bar. Dogseye had nodded off in Fisheye's room, and woke up to find the blue haired one asleep on top of him. After gloating silently, he decided upon beer for breakfast, and nudged the aqueous one awake. But now all four were at the bar, nursing drinks to wake them up and get them going for the day.  
"I feel totally gross." Mumbled Tigereye. "My stomach is aching, my head is hurting, and I'm way too tired to be awake right now."  
"That means you need more to drink." Nodded Hawkeye knowingly.   
Dogseye yawned heavily, and rested his chin on the bar-top. He was about to doze off again when a painful nudge to his ribs jolted him back up.  
"Hey! What was /that/ for?" he growled softly.  
Hawkeye leered.  
"Remember why you're awake? You have to prove your worth."   
Dogseye made a face, and fingered through the cards, grumbling about stupid women-dreams, and how they'd never get a male Pegasus from a woman anyway.   
"I beg to differ." Sniffed Tigereye.  
The canine one ignored this statement, and flipped out a card of a young lanky kid, giving a thumbs up to the camera. He had short blond hair and a lopsided smile, dressed in a white tee and a pair of cargo jeans.  
"He's plain..." mumbled Dogseye. "But what the hell. It's worth a shot."  
Fisheye butted in a little.  
"Which lemur are you taking?" he questioned curiously. "If the pumpkins show up...which they always seem to do...you're gonna need one."  
Dogseye blinked.  
"Lemur? Pumpkins?"  
Hawkeye sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  
After being explained the full mission, and who his enemies were, Dogseye had to pick out a lemur. Now, these supposedly were supposed to pop out of his shadow as his command.   
"That's pretty cool." He had commented.  
"What?" Hawkeye had responded.  
He had a whole room of them to choose from, and he'd decided on a particularly entertaining little beastie of a human. He wore a top hat with rabbit ears, and as a trick (and a weapon) he threw razor-edged playing cards with dangerous precision. He disappeared into Dogseye's shadow, much to Dogseye's curiosity, and after much questioning and inspecting of how it was done, the trio finally managed to shove the canine type out the door.   
  
  
Dogseye had done his homework, and found the interestingly plain young man soon enough. Crossdressed as a young feminine teen with black hair tied in a ponytail, he/she looked very mysterious and exotic.   
"Just what that kid needs. A little excitement." Dogseye muttered.   
The boy was reading a book, apparently, and seemed content doing it. He was sitting on a bench, alone, and Dogseye sidled right up.  
"Mind if I sit?" he/she asked, with a voice that seemed to purr like a kitten's.  
The boy looked up, blinking once or twice, and flushed visibly.   
"No, not at all. Go right ahead." He responded meekly, and wriggled over a little to make room.   
Dogseye sat, with all the grace and pomp of a charming young lady, and smiled cheerily at the other.  
"What book are you reading?" he/she questioned, indicating the book the boy held.  
The boy was a little late on response again, as if he couldn't believe a girl was actually speaking with him.  
'How pathetic...' thought Dogseye, '...if only he knew.' And cackled inwardly, with glee.  
"T-this book?" stuttered the boy a little. "Oh...not anything interesting. World History..."   
Dogseye raised an eyebrow. Smart kid. Bet he didn't know how to drink out of a toilet, though. Time to change subject.  
"Well, my name's..." Dogseye paused. What the hell was his name? Fido? No...Squeaky toy? NO...what was that name he'd heard on TV? Oh yeah! Pretty Sammy. So now, his name was... "...Sammy."  
"Sammy, huh?" smiled the boy, a little nervously. "I'm Jim. Nice to meet you..."   
Dogseye nodded, as sweet-as-you-please, and leaned a touch closer to Jim.  
"Oh, the pleasure's all mine..." he/she purred. "...what do you like to do, Jim?"  
"Do?" squeaked Jim, flushing again.  
"You know. Hobbies...sports...all the silly little things humans---er, I mean, all the nice things you enjoy doing." Said Dogseye, catching his slip a little late, but he caught it all the same.  
Jim became slightly suspicious, but kept chatting.  
"Oh, I like calculus, and computer programming...and I rather like studying other countries." He nodded, smiling. "Hence the world history book."  
Dogseye nodded blankly. What in the hell were Calculus and computer programming? Oh well, it didn't matter.  
"What do you like doing?" asked Jim in turn.  
Dogseye was taken aback. Sex was the first thing on his brain, but he'd learned that wasn't socially polite. He liked...uhh...  
"Fetch. Uh...I mean...catch! Yeah, I like playing catch..." Dogseye meebled, catching himself /again/.   
Jim was a little more than suspicious now, and he began to edge away rather quickly.  
"Uh, I need to go now...work to do and such..." he began to explain rapidly, as he moved away.  
Dogseye became cross...so he made a few social blunders! Now the guy was totally weirded out! Stupid nerd...he hissed a little, and smiled wickedly.  
"Oh, but you aren't going anywhere, my dear."   
And with that, he went into the routine the trio had shown him earlier. With a wave of his hand, the curtain appeared, and revealed him in his true form.   
'Now to detain the little bugger...' he thought silently.  
"ONE...!"   
The knifeboard appeared behind Jim's back instantly.  
"TWO...!"   
Down went the clamps, holding his wrists and legs in place.   
Dogseye ambled closer, a grin of utter glee on his face.  
"Oh goodie. Now you're all mine..." he murmured.  
Jim struggled.   
"What...? Why...? Who are you? What are you doing?!" he squealed.  
Dogseye waggled his finger a little.  
"Tut tut, now. You didn't want to chat before...work to do! Well, now /I/ have work to do. Now this may feel a little unpleasant. Oh hell, it's going to HURT A WHOLE LOT!" he grinned manically. "THREE...!"  
The dream mirror ripped forth from the void in the boy's chest, sparkling like a small jewel. The boy, semi-passed out, screamed in vain as Dogseye shoved his head through the glass, peering around for Pegasus in his dreams. Dogseye finally removed his head, making a little face.   
"Damn, no winged horse. Oh well! I'll just have to break this thing into a million little pieces, so there /won't/ be any horse there in the future." He smiled at the unconscious boy. "Hope you don't mind, Jim..."  
  
Suddenly, from behind Dogseye, there came a loud, horribly obnoxious voice. And it was addressing him.  
"Hey you! Stop right there! We're here to defend people's dreams!"  
Dogseye turned, to see five oddly dressed girls, of whom he could only guess could be the pumpkins the others spoke about.   
"You're a little short of time." Muttered Dogseye. "Are you sure you can defeat my lemur in time to save your little brainy victim?"   
And with that he turned on his shadow, like instructed. The lemur, the delightfully entertaining bunny-eared one, appeared once more.   
"Sakuryaku! Get rid of them!" he ordered.   
"Oh ho! It would be my plea-zure!" responded the lemur, as he danced off to attack the Sailor Scouts.   
But in a short while, his tricks were not strong enough against the power of Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mini-Moon, unfortunately, and it was quickly realized by Dogseye that after the lemur was destroyed, there was going to be a problem.   
"Well, I might as well get rid of this mirror." He muttered, and was about to take hold of the edges when a rose deftly sliced it's thorns into his skin. He hissed softly, and turned on his attacker, nose twitching in anger.  
"I cannot let you foul dreams in such a manner!" the voice rang out, and Dogseye immediately recognized it. It was a voice he'd known to love for it's caring sincerity, and the hand that patted his head, and fed him. When he was...not...like this. When he was...  
"I...don't...I can't remember...it's..." Dogseye muttered, fear locking into his features as he tried and failed to remember what he was beforehand, and he let loose a deep howl of anguish as the voice brought back memories he couldn't place together.   
The lemur was now destroyed, and it was apparent it was time for him to go. He bared his teeth and looked blindly about him, glaring at everything as he let loose a deft sweep of his arm at his attackers.  
"I'll be back! And when I return, I'll destroy /all/ of you!" he cried out before leaping into the opened swirling portal.   
  
  
When Dogseye was returned to the Circus's dimension, he managed to stumble over to the bar in time to pass out.   
"I win the bet." Smirked Hawkeye at Tigereye. "You have to kiss Fisheye."  
Fisheye was hiding his head in his hands. He hated them, and their stupid bet. Now Tigereye, predictably, would sneer, EWW! And refuse to do it, until he /had/ to. Not that he wanted to be kissed by Tigereye anyway. Hrmph.   
"Fine." Replied Tigereye, folding his arms.   
Fisheye looked up and stared at Tigereye. Hawkeye whirled to face him.  
"W-what...?!" they both stuttered.  
Tigereye shrugged.  
"I lost the bet...so I have to kiss Fisheye. That's all."  
Fisheye looked slightly distressed.  
"But I don't want---mmmph!" he squealed, as Tigereye kissed him for a good four seconds.  
Fisheye looked horrified.  
Hawkeye resumed sipping his drink, casually. "I guess Dogseye underestimated the pumpkins." He murmured.  
Tigereye sighed, and fanned his face with a hand.  
"I'd say. He's totally knocked out."   
Fisheye continued to look horrified.  
"You know, if you stay looking like that long enough, your face will freeze in that expression." Said Tigereye, peering over at Fisheye.  
Fisheye's expression turned to one of extreme distaste.  
"I am /so/ not that bad of a kisser!" hollered Tigereye in defense.  
Fisheye muttered, "It's not /that/." He folded his arms.   
Hawkeye smirked.  
"What is it then, Fishy? Find out you don't have a knack for guys?"  
Fisheye glowered at Hawkeye.  
"What, would you rather I kiss /you/?"  
Hawkeye's eye twitched.  
"N-no..." he squeaked, and inched down a seat.  
  
It was at that time that Dogseye took the opportunity to wake up. He blinked once or twice, and looked around him.  
"Where am I?" he murmured in his daze. "Oh...right..." he murmured, remembering. He slammed his fist down on the counter suddenly, violently. "Stupid pumpkins! I'll destroy them all!" he threatened.  
"Calm down there, Bonzo." Said Hawkeye, uncaringly. "We'd all like to get rid of them. But it's a little easier said than done."  
Fisheye cheered.  
"Yay! You're alive!" he bounced. "They forced me to kiss Tigereye." He pointed at the duo next to Dogseye, accusingly.  
"Lucky you..." murmured Dogseye, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway...do any of you know who that guy in the tux with the rose is? He attacked me...and he's...oddly familiar."   
Hawkeye waved his hand dismissively.   
"Oh, him. He's the pumpkin's little savior. They call him Tuxedo Mask, I believe."   
Dogseye looked a little bewildered.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" he blinked. "Who the hell names their child Tuxedo Mask?!"  
Hawkeye, Fisheye, and Tigereye just stared at Dogseye. And promptly resumed sipping their drinks.  
"What?" said Dogseye. "I just think it's a moronic name."  
Fisheye coughed, and looked at the ceiling.   
  



End file.
